Soviet Union
A communist country built by the WCO, they have recently received a dose of new power by engineering revolts in Russia and taking control of it. The workers revolution rages on, and they seek to spread communism through the entire globe, beginning with the foolish enemies of old Russia, Sweden. There armies are rejuvenated with new force, and all men are forced to fight. However it fell to its many enemies, a short lived nation. History Founding The WCO had previously met in hidden buildings or forgotten castles. But the new head of the party, or what was essentially established as head of the party in function, Marshal of the World Communist Organization, Stalin, wanted something more. A small petty kingdom, like a independent duchy was rising nearby. They had aspirations of founding a new, true communist force. This kingdom, Bannia, was oppressed by a rich upper class. Seeing a rest opportunity Stalin made his move and birthed a massive workers rebellion there, soon placing the struggling nations in communist hands. Called the October Revolution the people overthrew the government in a costly and bloody affair to create a new, hopefully better one. The organization had its first Communist victory under its belt. The new territory, with its capitol, Stalingrad, was made into a new nation. The Soviet Union. The organization was pleased with this new land, with its marshal to being Stalin. They used it as a front to push communism further, and now they had a home base of safety. However the organization is still a separate thing that works independently, the union being its favored asset. They have established a capitol building within the unions capitol of Stalingrad. A Growing Power Being the base of the WCO they grew in power through intrigue, consuming nearby territories as they grew in power. Many people were born and there manpower was great. They work with the WCO, as the WCO secretly controls them and support them in there worldwide plots to spread communism. They began to focus efforts on their neighbor, Russia, and waited for a chance. Russia is Red! Russia turns Red! during the great northern war they saw a time to strike. Working closely with there shadow masters they engineered a massive revolt and took control of the Nation. The new massive Soviet Union turns there eyes to Sweden, hungry for blood to shed with there newly gained power. Soon, they hope, all of Europe will be red, and the hammer and sickle will fly over all! Great Northern War The Soviet Union loses Moscow to a combined army of Minoans Swedes and Israelis who joined abasing them. However they launch invasions through the world, invading Jerusalem and many other countries. They lost many lands to the Swedish alliance invading them built are making gains elsewhere. Fall of the Union A terrible burning siege is had of Stalingrad. Using trickery of pretending Carolus is a prisoner they snuck in and opened the gates to invasion. As the Americans broke open a wall the marshal wa skilled, and the end of a long bloody and grueling battle only the allies were left standing. Nigerians, Americans, Swedes, Minoans, and Israelis. Together, they had effectively won. this meant the end of the true, United Soviet Union as the rest was returns to Russia. Details and Horrors The Master in the Shadows Though there a independent nation there true master, the WCO controls them from the shadows. Truly they are simply just a front for the communist organization, with the mission to spread Communism through the globe. This has been evident since the Unions very creation, to all but the citizens whos constant pumping of Propaganda blind them to what is real. Propaganda and Oppression Constant lies to the people to make them compliant is a tried and true tactic of the union. Propaganda factories have been there since its creation to brainwash the people into thinking there is a regime of truth and love when in reality it is a region of assassinations, cruelty and tyrants. The people however think it is the communist dream, and all are truly equal. Gulags and the Climate of Government The government is full of risky cutthroat politics in which few have power, but the people think it is equal and fine. People who speak out against the masters are put in camps called Gulags, terrible work prison camps that many people are unaware of. Political opponents or enemies of its ruling party are left to rot and work themselves to death. The government is full of cruel men willing to lie to the people, and thus is a enemy to more "Free" nations like Sweden on principle. For the red flag to be accepted on all nations, some of them must be conquered. Army Pure manpower is there greatest weapon. There lands are heavily populated and leagues of soldiers can be pumped out and into war. They conscript much of the people to fight for the "Motherland" and there propaganda speaks of the glory of the Russian army and the honor of serving in it. The army is hard to control, and thus they use commissars. When there men begin to retreat, a Commissar will shoot the cowards to "Inspire" the men to greater glories. Thus, they prevent retreat with blood. Technology is above average as on there missions the WCO have gathered some of the interesting technologies they have seen. In addition to the combined tech of Russia and that of the Soviet Union before conquering Russia. With all three of those it’s technology is pretty scary. As hordes of men rage at there enemies, larger siege machines, some of Soviet design fire. There technology is to be a great benefit. Category:Nation Category:Asian Category:Soviet Union Category:Page Category:Dead Nation